The Dark Prince of Panem
by LoverBoi2000
Summary: As the 75th Annual Hunger Games finished, Panem was left in turmoil. Unable to see the future in such a disarray, the Creator sends his son, the Dark Prince, to restore order. Chapter 1: "Hard, long, heart wrenching sobs racked her body, and she never felt more worthless in her life." "Ms. Everdeen, I can sense the beginning of a wonderful friendship, wouldn't you agree?"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to either Rick Riordan's or Suzanne Collins's work **

_Summary: As the 75th Annual Hunger Games finished, Panem was left in turmoil. Unable to see the future in such a disarray, the Creator sends his son, the Dark Prince, to restore order._

_**Deep Space**_

_**November 11, 2019**_

The grandeur of the halls echoed with the sounds of heavy footsteps. Turbulent commuters fell silent as the Dark Prince passed them, whispering amongst one another. The Dark Prince paid them no heed. His father requested an audience, and the Dark Prince knew that to defy his father's wishes was to declare insanity. The guards at the two giant doors of his father's throne room moved swiftly and flawlessly, reaching out and opening the two gargantuan stone slabs that separated the Emperor from his subjects. Taking a deep breath, the Dark Prince entered the throne room, so massive it dwarfed the Olympians throne room, but the Prince was not astounded at all, having entered this room many times over the past four years.

"Father, you have summoned for me?" 5 years ago, the Dark Prince would have laughed had anyone talked this formal to him, but now, he could not imagine speaking in a different tone to his father.

"Why yes, I have," the Emperor responded. "The future is in turmoil my son, and you must be the one to fix it."

"What would you have me do Father?" The Dark Prince was now thoroughly interested.

"Perseus, my son, I am sending you to the nation of Panem, in the year 2467."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to Mr Riordan's or Ms Collins's work **

_Summary: As the 75th Annual Hunger Games finished, Panem was left in turmoil. Unable to see the future in such a disarray, the Creator sends his son, the Dark Prince, to restore order._

**_Hospital Bay, District 13_**

**_October 20th, 2467_**

Katniss Everdeen woke up surrounded by a pool of sweat. The previous night had been nightmare free, but after the previous day's encounter with Peeta, all she had been able to do is think of the tortures the Capital had put him through, breaking down every hour or so. Her neck was swollen from where Peeta had attacked her, and her brace wasn't helping in the least. The Mockingjay began to cry, unable to handle the stress. She had assumed that since Peeta was back, she would slowly begin to fix herself. Suddenly, Finnick's words came back to her — "it takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart". Now she knew what those words meant – even though she now had Peeta, her road to recovery was far from over.

She sighed and exited the bed, making her way towards the door, towards Peeta. She kept walking, hearing on the intercom President Coin, announcing the recovery of the tributes and the success of the revolution. Slowly making her way towards the room in which Peeta was being detained, she tuned out Coin, her mind going blank. She approached Peeta's room. The Girl on Fire began to hear screaming and banging coming from behind the glass. She finally saw him. She gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth, crying. An emaciated Peeta was thrashing about, arms and legs strapped down to a cot and screaming at the top of his lungs. When he saw her, Peeta stopped thrashing and screaming, but began to glare at her, those dark circles under his eyes and the red lines in his eyes bore into her soul, making her feel guiltier and guiltier for leaving him in the Arena. Her heart couldn't take it anymore, and, for the third time that day, cried uncontrollably. Hard, long, heart wrenching sobs racked her body, and she never felt more worthless in her life. She slid along the wall onto the floor.

"It's the worst pain in the world, isn't it?" Suddenly a masculine voice appeared above her. Quickly jumping to her feet, she steeled herself. Looking up, she saw a man maybe a head taller than her, around Gale's height, peering down at her, a sad smile on his face. Katniss examined the man, who was obviously a few years older than herself. He had a chiseled face, angular jaw, high cheekbones, and a little bit of a beard around his god-like jaw. His shoulders were square and he was obviously well built. His hair was windswept and his eyes were a gorgeous green, a familiar colour she could not place her mind to. He a scar below his left eye, about half an inch long and as white as the walls of her family's room here in 13. He was wearing the normal 13 jumpsuit, but he had a leather satchel around his broad right shoulder.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Katniss did not mean to stutter, but couldn't help herself. While Peeta was the only guy for her, she still could not deny the fact that this guy was aesthetically and sexually attractive.

"Watching the ones you love suffer through mental torture, knowing that you can do nothing to help them, the feeling of hopelessness. That is what I mean, Katniss Everdeen." Gosh, that was deep.

"I guess you're right," Katniss definitely agreed with this mystery man. She had endured many physical and mental tortures in lifetime, but none as horrible as this. But now she was curious. " Have you experienced it before – the pain, I mean?"

"Yeah, I have," the man sighed, looking like he was reliving a large amount of bad memories. "The love of my life has been locked in a comma-nightmare for the past five years. She stays in my room here in 13, and it is immensely painful to come home every night."

Throughout his speech Katniss remained quiet, because she knew that sometimes people didn't want to here 'I'm sorry's and 'Poor thing's.

"Ya know what, I like you Ms. Everdeen. You know when to just give a guy his space, don't you?" Percy laughed, his laugh almost melodic.

"Well, thank you, but considering you know my name, I would like to know yours." Katniss almost did a double take at herself. She hadn't been this outgoing since the Arena, but there was something about this man that made her have hope again, hope that everything would turn out fine.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself – Perseus Jackson, District Four."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jackson, I am Katniss Everdeen of District Twelve."

The smirk on Perseus's face was now a full fledged grin. "Ms. Everdeen, I can sense the beginning of a wonderful friendship, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson, I do."

**A/N: I get that towards the end, Katniss is a bit OoC, but she will be like that around Percy in this story. If you do not agree, please do not read this fanfic. I assure you though, she will be mainly in character around others. Percy will also be OoC, more mature, more intimate, and a bit flirtatious. He is not unfaithful to his love, he just realized that girls find him attractive, and is playing with them. Constructive criticism is allowed, but no haters! **

**Thanks, **

**LoverBoi (yes, I am a guy)**


End file.
